Singing Passion and Four popstars
by NekoFro
Summary: Lucy has been abused since the age of 4 when her mother died in an accident. Music was the only thing that consoled her but her father banned her from that too when she turned 12. During her second year in high school, popstars begin attending her school. Can they break the innocent and terrified girl out her shell or will it all end in a musical disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_You'd think a girl with an extremely wealthy father would be popular in high school, but this isn't the case for the shy and petrified lucy heartfilia. But to be honest Lucy was glad she only had Levy. Lucy'd never talk and she never wore short sleeved tops, even in the summer. you see when Lucy was 3 years old, her mother died protecting her. Now her father beats her and cuts her and so on. The only way Lucy could become happy or express her feeling was through music, mainly her songs. Lucy didn't have to tell Levy what was going on in her house, Levy knew already, she could see it in Lucy's eyes._

* * *

Lucy and Levy were happily talking along by their lockers when they heard squeals and screams come from the school's entrance.

"Lev-chan, What's that about?" Lucy asked grabbing her books and hugging them close to her chest.

"You know the band Popstars?" Levy asked with excitement, Lucy gave her friend a small nod.

"Their coming to this school!" Levy spoke excitedly,

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

"Look! I-It's them! It's the pop stars!" My only friend in this school squealed with excitement.

I myself didn't understand what all the fuss was about, yes, there were four very popular boys who were 'rock stars' or whatever coming to learn at our school, but they're normal people too it's not like they're superhuman or anything. I really don't understand why all the girls were screaming, and fainting and crying, none the less I let Levy drag me along with her to the front of the school where the limo had pulled up. Four guys in flashy outfits and strangely coloured hair got out of the car acting like they were cool and better than others, I rolled my eyes.  
As I stood in the centre of the crowd of screaming females the only one not caring I noticed one of the band members look in our direction. The girls in the direction practically all faint, I caught Levy with a heavy sigh.

 _'I still don't see the point in me being here... Their just overly confident douchebags'_ I rolled my eyes at the one who winked in our direction.

I told Levy I'd meet her later and went to walk to my locker on my own. She nodded and had told me she had some exciting news for me. I assumed it had to do with the four new students as her eyes were all sparkly and happy ask she spoke. I told her I'd meet her in the music room after our second lesson to talk.

There was still quite a long while until I had to get to class so I walked with my books hugged close to my chest to the music room to sing a new song I'd written to help me deal with my home life. It didn't take long for me to find myself in the music room with a guitar, I began playing in my quiet voice.

 ** _Human by Christina Perry:_**

 _I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I can turn it on_

 _Be a good machine_

 _I can hold the weight of worlds_

 _If that's what you need_

 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

 _I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_

 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_

 _Until I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

I wiped the tear that had escaped my eye from my face and let out a small sigh. I pulled up my sleeve to look at the marks left on my body by my father and glared at them. That's when I noticed shuffling sounds coming from the other side of the music room door. Frightened that it may be a few kids from the dumb 'anti-Lucy squad' I quickly picked up my things and hid as the door opened to reveal four voices yelling at each other making me flinch slightly at their raised voices, nothing usually good came from angry yells.

"I'm telling you she rolled her eyes at me!" One voice grumbled, he seemed annoyed and it froze me into place.

"Oh shut up Loke! Just because one woman has the sense to realise a douche bag when she see's one, you get all moody," Another lower voice poked fun.

"It might be funny to you Gray, the one with the ice heart but I have a reputation of being a lady killer. If she's rolling her eyes at me that means more than one will be, which means I'm not an all-around lady killer!" The voice that was previously addressed as Loke practically yelled. I jumped and shivered at the annoyance in his tone.

"Loke, your such a womanizer that it bothers you that one girl rolls her eyes at you?" The teasing tone of the one addressed as Gray sounded with a laugh. I wanted to leave but if I came out now the ones here would think I was spying.

"You two idiots shut yer traps. We came here cause salamander heard something and he wants to know who was singin'." A deep gruff voice mumbled at the other two, who instantly shut up.

"Hey help me find them, they've gotta 'ave heard us and hidden!" A hyper voice spoke out as a figure stood in front of the curtain I hid behind, I closed my eyes as he opened it.

"You! You're the girl that rolled her eyes at me!" an orange haired male in a suit with blue sunglasses on. I realised the ones in the room staring blankly at me were the newer students. My body froze up in fear as they stared at me all with different expressions.

"You were the one singing just now!" The boy with pink hair, a red shirt that looked like it had scales on it, ripped jeans and a scarf on, said with a toothy grin, I nodded hesitantly in response, I mean they'd just think me even weirder if I said no.

"Anyone else noticed the girl frozen in fear that Natsu is casually talking to?" A shirtless raven haired male spoke,

"U-uhm..." I tried to speak but I couldn't find the words.

"Oh, so ye can talk bunny girl?" A tall long black haired male with piercings instead of eyebrows spoke. I shivered and nodded ignoring the fact I was called bunny girl, why on earth was that an immediate nickname?

"What's your name princess?" the orange haired male spoke,

"L-Lucy" I whispered fear very evident in my voice but the boys seemed to not notice, or assume it was shyness due to them being pop stars,

"I'm assuming you already know our names like half the female body of this school." The shirtless raven-haired boy sighed obviously thinking I would be some fangirl,

"A-Actually I'm one of the few that doesn't stalk you," I spoke softly, but they looked at me in complete offence.

"'Nd why not bunny girl. Our music is awesome!" The piercing guy growled offended.

"Music is banned at home," I whispered. I began to walk past the four with my eyes to the floor, please let them stop talking to me and not ever come near me again, please forget me.

"If it's banned then how did you learn guitar and how to sing." The pink haired male spoke before I got to the door.

"It may be banned now but it wasn't always. A-Anyway. I... I have to get to my class" I said before I left closing the door a little harder than I usually would.

I quickly ran to my classroom and sat in my seat which was secluded from everyone. I was unfortunately in a different class to my best and only friend Levy which meant I was secluded from the entire class as they saw me as a strange little rich girl that never spoke.

Soon enough the room began to fill out, Me in the far right corner and the rest of the class as far away as they could possibly sit from me on the left of the classroom.

"Alrighty class, as you all know we have four new students joining us today!" Our perky biology teacher, Bisca, said clasping her hands together in a happy excited manner. The girls of the classroom started to whisper and giggle amongst themselves happily as Bisca carried on her explanation.

"Boys, come in and introduce yourselves," Bisca said happily as she waved for the boys to enter. Sure enough the boys I had encountered in the music room only a few minutes before entered the classroom.

"There's no point in us introducing ourselves since I'm sure pretty much everyone knows us." The orange haired guy spoke confidently as he winked at the girls that stared dreamily at him.

"Do it anyway!" Bisca said happily obviously thinking of me in my situation, the teachers knew of the no music stance as my father has made it clear to them that any festivals or our annual singing festival I was banned from attending.

The boys complied with her request and turned to the fawning class, I looked down at my small black songbook and began to scribble away as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Natsu! The one who actually sings, and comes up with the lyrics. Unlike these three idiots." The pink haired boy grinned, I glanced up as he looked around the class and his eyes landed on me in the corner, his smile widened and I averted my gaze downwards back to my book acting as if I didn't care, well it wasn't really acting.

"I'm Loke, bass guitarist and backup vocals. May I add that you ladies are looking very lovely today." The orange haired male in a suit said winking at them again I rolled my eyes again. I suppose you could say that flirtatious people get on my nerves rather easily.

"Gajeel. Drummer." The man with many piercings said simply with a scowl on his face as all the girls still swooned over him while I shivered in slight fear, how on earth did they find him at all appealing, he had a frightening 'annoy me and I'll punch you' vibe, but I guess all they see is a pop star.

"Gray, Main guitar, and joint vocals with flame-brain over there." The raven-haired male said, he looked indifferent but a little kinder than Gajeel.

"Well, thank you, boys, for introducing yourselves to us. As there seems to only be that space left please take your seats around miss Lucy." Bisca said smiling kindly.

The entire female population of the class glared daggers at me, I completely ignored them as it was their own faults that this happened as they were the ones that arranged these seats.

"Hello! I guess you're stuck with being sat near us for a while!" Natsu spoke in a happy tone with a wide grin spread across his face. I blanked him completely and carried on scribbling in my little notebook, it was easier than trying to stutter out words in front of the class, they'd think it favouritism anyway.

"Don't even bother with trying to talk to her, she'll just blank you or tell you rudely to go away. She's a real piece of work." A female classmate sneered towards me. I again ignored her spiteful words and looks, I had once tried talking to the class but when they found out my last name changed their attitudes and thought me rude and haughty for being how I am so I gave up being nice and told them to leave me alone if they disliked me that much.

"Well, It's worth me trying, isn't it! She seems rather interesting like this!" Natsu said cheerfully, what a poor choice of words, thanks for making my life worse you dumb rock star.

* * *

Class went on as normal, well, more like half the class stared at the new students drooling while the majority of what was left of the class just glared at them in jealousy. Thankfully soon the second lesson of the day ended and I was able to go meet the only person I ever want to talk to. Unfortunately, my escape from the classroom was blocked by the three females who hated my existence more than I did. I called them the 'anti-me squad' or 'Anti lucy squad' when Levy is around.

"Stay away from the band members." The centre girl, Sorano otherwise names 'Angel' said her icy blue eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Sure thing, I'm not interested in them, Can't blame me if I happen to be with them," I replied, I didn't want to go near those egotistical dorks anyway, they seemed too nice to be real.

"Look here you- wait did you actually comply with what we asked?!" the girl stood to Sorano's right, Flare, said shocked I actually didn't put up a fight this time.

"Yeah, I don't want to go near them. I'd rather not go near you three either but that seems impossible thanks to you constantly trying to threaten me to do your dirty work, which is surprising since it never works." I sighed exasperatedly. Would they ever just leave me alone?

"You just love to be a little sassy bitch don't you," Sorano growled clearly irritated that I told them what I thought, but in all fairness I wanted them to stop bothering me and Levy soon because I'm sick and tired of having to pretend to be strong.

"Nope, you lovely ladies just bring out the best in me." I sarcastically stated pushing passed them,"Look I won't go near them just leave me the hell alone you attention whores" I hissed as I walked passed. I was not in the mood to take their shit today. I just wanted to talk to Levy about the band that are unfortunately sat around me.

"Wait there you slut, we weren't finished!" The third of the 'anti-me squad' growled grabbing my arm making me wince, She must've been new because I haven't seen her before. She just had to grab the place that hurt most, didn't she? I shrugged her off before turning to glare at them.

"Yes, you were. Now go away" I grumbled walking off at a faster pace to where Levy was waiting for me. It didn't take long to get to the music room.

"Lu-chan! What took you so long!" Levy said throwing herself at me in a huge hug. I winced slightly in pain but hugged her back nonetheless.

"The 'Anti Lucy squad' wanted to tell me to stay away from the new students because they think I'd get in the way of their bad attempts at flirting." I sighed, Levy laughed.

"I hope you didn't agree because you'll be with them most of the time!" Levy grinned widely and my eyes widened.

"I did agree, though I told them it wouldn't be my fault if I were around them but, why would I be near guys Levy-chan?!" I asked nervously, I had forgotten she had something to tell me.

"Uhm, well... They're kind of... my childhood friends?" Levy spoke with a wide awkward grin.

"W-W-What?!" Levy smiled sheepishly as I looked at her in complete dumbfoundment

"What do you mean 'They're your childhood friends'?! Why have you never mentioned this Levy-chan! And you know I won't be able to deal with it well!" I rambled, It's true I can stand up for myself against girls, it's easy because I know how they think but, not being prejudice against guys or anything but I'm completely terrified of them, I don't know how they think. I become completely useless around them, I can't talk to them at all without shaking, whispering or becoming completely immobile.

"Lu-chan, calm down, You'll be fine. Your dad stopped, didn't he? Why are you still so terrified they'll hurt you?" Levy asked calmly, I winced at the words she'd said realizing I'd told a lie to my best friend the beginning of our second year. It was the only way I could keep her safe.

"Um, I-I don't know... Maybe my brains just still trained to fear them? I mean he'd done it for 13 years.." I spoke awkwardly refusing to meet her eyes,

"Lu-chan. He has stopped right?" Levy asked in a completely serious tone, her eyes staring up straight into mine. I felt terrible for lying to her, I wish I could have told her the truth but it was better to keep it from her it was so much better so she wouldn't get caught up in it.

"...Yes" I hesitated.

"You hesitated." A gruff male voice sounded, no, shit, no.

"I-I didn't," I spoke holding my forearm looking at the floor.

"Gajeel! I told you to wait for me to bring her in!"Levy said irritably but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Levy-chan," I said my voice shaking,

"We'll talk about your hesitance later, but now you're coming to meet my childhood friends!" Levy said grabbing my hands and dragging me further into the room where Natsu, Gray and Loke were arguing. Their loud voices made me flinch with every word they spoke.

"Oi! Knuckleheads! Levy and her friend are here!" Gajeel growled at them.

They composed themselves quickly and looked towards the small bluenette with big smiles. I stood slightly further behind her trying to hide my presence.

"Levy! Great to see you again! It's been so long!" Loke said smiling, he hugged her and I noticed Gajeel look slightly irritated at that fact,

"Nice to see you too Loke! It's been around 5 years since you all left. It was quite lonely without having you noisy bunch around me all the time." Levy giggled.

'Maybe while they all converse I could escape?' I thought as I began slowly backing away.

"Where d'ya think yer heading bunny girl," Gajeel said as my back bumped into his chest.

"U-Um..." I shivered and moved away from him quickly.

"Oh, Lu-chan! Were you trying to escape? It's hard to do that with these guys here trust me, I used to try to get away when I was younger, come here I want you to get along with everyone!" Levy said in a perky way, She smiled and looked me in the eyes, I could tell she knew I had been lying to her earlier and wanted to help me, I wish I could leave but Levy is the only one who knows anything and She's always understood me. Levy dragged me to the centre where Gray, Loke and Natsu stood. Gajeel following behind and stood next to his band members.

"You're the girl in our class that was singing earlier!" Natsu blurted out, I looked at him in horror at the secret he had just yelled out.

"Oh Natsu, you're mistaken, Luce hasn't sung for years! Her father banned music and her from creating music years ago!" Levy said with a smile.

I knew she wasn't lying, that's what I told her. It's true that is what my father did but... I still sang when I was sad or lonely. It made me feel closer to my mother. If anyone knew that I was singing my father would soon find out and I'd be severely punished like when I did anything wrong or if I got a lower than my average score in any of my classes.

"I think your friend is lying to you, Lev. I know it was her!" Natsu said indifferently looking at me with a determined gaze,

"Lu-chan?" Levy looked at me with concern. Brilliant. Now I have to tell her.

" I-It's true, I was s-s-singing. What I told you about it being b-banned is true but, I still sing if I'm upset. I-It makes me feel c-closer to her. I'm s-sorry I lied to you but if h-h-h-he found out in a-anyway..." My quiet talking drifted off, I shifted awkwardly on my feet, I didn't want to talk about it in front of these people. Not in front of these boys who probably thought bad of me, I clung to my wrists looking at the floor, I could feel myself begin to shiver from their eyes staring at me.

"It's alright Lu-chan! I understand, we can continue talking later, I know you must feel uncomfortable talking about it in front of these guys. Anyway, boys, the thing is with Lucy and her father it's a difficult relationship so we can not hang out with you in public, or well it'd end badly for her. But it's also a good idea for your image as musicians to not be seen with two dorky girls all the time," Levy smiled at them, I could tell she wanted to say something different and was glad she didn't. The guys looked perplexed and slightly irritated,

"I don't give two shits about our image, if I want to hang out with ya in public shrimp I'm gonna" Gajeel grunted ruffling her hair affectionately.

Smiling at him Levy nodded shyly, the bell rang loudly as the rest of them were about to speak up, silence fell and looking slightly depressed Levy told us we should get to class, we walked most of the way to our respective classes together before having to part way, we agreed to meet up for lunch, I made sure to walk a few meters behind the boys to make it seem like we hadn't been anywhere near each other.

"Hey, Luce! Why so far behind us? Come walk 'nd talk with us," Natsu called to me making me jump,

"Oh, uhm, I-I… Uhm," I didn't know what to say, I'd just get in their way, plus if anyone saw me with them, they could be working for father or tell the anti-Lucy squad and I don't know which one is worse at this point.

"C'mon, what's to be afraid of, we ain't gonna hurt ya, we just wanna get to know the girl Levy can't stop talkin about" Natsu said with a big stupid grin on his face, I inwardly sighed, I can't exactly be mean to Levy's close friends, that would be unfair. I caught up with them slightly still standing a bit behind them, they seemed to slow their walking pace because soon I was in the middle of them as they essentially interrogated me,

"How long you have you and Lev been friends?" Gray asked cooly as he miraculously walked beside me without a shirt,

"U-Uh, w-where d-did you're s-shirt go?" my face going bright red,

"Shit," Gray cursed under his breath and dropped back soon reappearing with his shirt of looking more irritated,

"T-To answer you q-question a-around t-ten years," I said not wanting to avoid the question, I felt slightly at ease but then again still terrified as we walked into class, unfortunately, we were the last to arrive and the glares I received turned 10 times worse,

"So you arrived a year after we left, damn, it would have been fun to play as kids Princess," Loke said flirtatiously, I tried hard not to roll my eyes at the nickname and stayed silent, I wish I didn't but I'm glad I had because the glares just got worse.

Throughout class the boys tried their best to converse with me but every time I was going to reply I'd chicken out due to the eyes on me or I'd be cut off by someone throwing something or talking, I didn't know what to do, I know I'd have to get use to these people, but I didn't really want to deal with the jealousy of others.

* * *

Soon enough lunch came and I, unfortunately, had the task of leading the boys to the cafeteria where the entirety of the anti-lucy squad, which was about 10-20 pupils out of all the years in the school, were. As soon as the spotted me with the group Sorano the loudest and the leader of the group glared daggers at me and her along with 4 others came up to me once the boys noticed Levy and began walking to her,

"Oi you slut, I thought we told you not to go near them," Sorano hissed,

" _I_ didn't go near them, they came to me. They're my _best friends_ childhood friends, not like I can exactly avoid them, but if you wish to tell them that go ahead, don't blame me if I can't do anything to change the situation because I would love to have nothing to do with them," I said in a rather robotic voice, I'd been practicing this since the first break, I knew this would happen at some point,

"Well don't talk to them you usually have some form of rude remark to others you don't want to talk to," Another girl piped up, she was from my class and obviously annoyed I was on talking terms with the boys,

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't take orders for fake ass bitchy girls when all I want is for my best friend to be happy, she wants me to get along with the boys I'll do that. You lot and you're plastic tits can fuck off back to where you came from because I refuse to let you drag me down," I glowered at them, I then stalked off out the cafeteria, I wasn't hungry anymore. I guessed Levy wouldn't notice my absence since there would be four new presences at her side. I made my way to the Library and grabbed a pile of books to study and enjoy through the hour we had of lunch, I was walking to my favourite reading spot when a rough hand landed on my shoulder causing me to jump and drop the books I was carrying.

"Luce, you alright?" the childish voice called from behind me and I turned to see the pink haired doofus stood there with a large grin spread across his face,

"Y-y-y-yeah, s-s-s-sorry, yous-s-startled me," I said softly looking at all the books on the floor with a light sigh, I knelt down to pick them up and Natsu began to help.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"You dropped these" Natsu said as he held out some books she dropped. She looked at him with a little shock, she'd never known a male be this kind towards her. She reached out and took them cautiously.

"Th-thanks" She squeaked. Natsu smiled though it quickly turned to a frown when he noticed all the scars on her wrists, his eyes followed them and saw some towards her neck and shoulders that had previously been hidden by her hair.

"What'd you do to your arm?" He asked pointing out the scars, He was thinking she had inflicted them herself at first. Lucy quickly pulled on her sleeves and hugged her books tightly as she looked at the floor.

"I-I Fell" Lucy lied. It was almost an immediate thing, she'd always said that to anyone who asked.

Natsu narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded in response clearly not believing her but not pushing the matter further,

"Why'd you walk out the cafeteria without eating or going to talk to Levy? I thought she was yer only friend?" Natsu asked as they stood up from gathering the large stack of books,

"O-oh, I suddenly felt ill, I was going to text her once I'd set everything up, I was gathering books for us to read and study" Lucy replied looking at the floor, she was going to text Levy but she was going to wait a few more minutes to try and make sure the boys would have gone to the music room.

"Natsu! You're supposed to have gone to the music room with the others, go catch up with them and stop scaring Lu-chan," Levy's hushed voice grumbled out from a few feet away,

"I was worried bout Luce since she disappeared so quickly," Natsu said a light dust of pink spread across his face, though it went unnoticed by the blond who was too focussed on her books.

"Go to the music room before the others actually notice," Levy sighed looking towards her blonde friend who was obviously purposefully not looking her direction.

Natsu looked between the two before he shrugged and walked off slightly sulkily, he wanted to stay and continue to talk to this extremely confusing girl. He saw how she managed to defend herself and Levy in front of those girls but how come she was so timid and afraid of him and his bandmates?

Lucy turned to smile at Levy before cowering slightly at the tone of voice Levy used when she spoke,

"Lucy heartfilia how dare you not eat lunch,"

"I-I wasn't hungry, sorry Levy-chan, I was going to come sit with you but, the 'anti Lucy squad' seems to have doubled its numbers" Lucy spoke sheepishly, she knew Levy would see through the lie she spoke and probably yell at her but before Levy could Lucy waved a book in her face which seemed to distract her from her oncoming rant,

"The Iron dragons Lover, oh my god, they finally have it, Yes, okay I will yell at you when I have finished this. C'mon before the boys finish their practice and find our hiddy hole," Levy practically squealed with glee as she snatched the book out of Lucy's hand and proceeded to drag her into their comfortable and hard to reach the reading spot. Levy and Lucy had made it hard to reach themselves as they had piled old books upon old books that they've read and studied into a small fort making it look like an old corner of the library.

The two sat on the large bean bags sinking lower and lower the more they read, they were in complete silence, completely transfixed by the books they were studying eyes running across the page at a near impossible speed. Soon though the silence was disrupted by Lucy's stomach letting out a soft grump that slowly began to get louder.

"I knew you were lying when you said you weren't hungry Lu-chan!" Levy said jumping from her book and glaring at the blond. She was more concerned about her best friends health than the noise though, the noise was slightly annoying.

"I'm sorry Levy, I just… I couldn't be bothered to deal with those girls again and if I'd have gone over to you… I just didn't want to get you mixed up in my problem," Lucy sighed, she knew it was pathetic to leave without eating because of what some girls were saying but she really hated getting Levy involved, she'd been through enough in the 10 years they'd been friends.

"It's a good thing I know you too well, here, I got you a sandwich," Levy said softly handing Lucy ha brown bag that was in her small bag,

"You are the best Levy," Lucy said before she began to devour the sandwich, Levy chuckled at her best friends and they went back to reading. The bell rang too quickly after and they went back to reading and they had to actually borrow a book out the library as they hadn't finished it yet.

"Hey, Levy, would you want to come to mine after school today instead of yours? I know it's boring with not being able to play music but Father told me to expect a guest and I don't want to be alone," Lucy asked before they separated ways, Levy beamed at Lucy almost immediately

"Sure! I love Aquarius' cooking! Plus we can finish these books and talk about them all night, so far this one is freaking awesome!" Levy said before she and Lucy walked to their respective classes. The boys to Lucy's dismay were already in their seats, she gave them a timid smile as they greeted her and she took out her small notebook again though she only read through it this time.

* * *

"Yo, Luce, where'd you and Lev go? We didn't see you all lunch," Natsu said in his hyper way his goofy grin never leaving his face,

"Hmm? Oh, we were in the library. We got some great books to read tonight," Lucy said an excited smile on her face, only books could make her this excited,

"Oh my gosh, did you see that? Did the bimbo just smile at them? For real? She must be doing that purely because they're famous" The hushed whispered spread through the room and Lucy instantly regretted answering them...


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day, it was finally time for me to go back to the lonely mansion I had been cast away too. To live on my own and live as a 'respectful' teenager. Really my father just couldn't stand the sight of me, he hated the fact that I resembled my mother in almost every way, every way except her kind attitude. I made my way quickly to the annoyingly noticeable limo where my driver, Capricorn was waiting. I got in and told him to wait for Levy who I'd told to meet me here. She soon got here and jumped into the car.

"I'm so sorry Levy-chan, I've lied so much to you and kept you in the dark. You must hate me." I mumbled looking at her face with watery eyes.

"No Lu-chan, you did it so I wouldn't worry or get involved. C'mon, let's go to yours and talk more!" Levy said hugging me tightly.

As soon as we entered the humongous house you could tell it was only I and a few maids that lived here. It was devoid of personality bar a few decorative flowers and expensive vases that I longed to smash against the walls. I hated it here. I try not to come home as much as I could. It's too quiet.

"To your room!" Levy exclaimed dragging me to my room, which had a lot more decorations than the rest of the house, there were posters of bands that werent meant to be there, paintings I'd made throughout my life, photo's of me and Levy all over the walls. It was my cave, and so it have everything I cared about plastering the walls.

We both changed from our school uniform and into our comfiest pyjamas because who wants to be in a short skirt and blazer when you can laze around in fluffies.

Levy has always left a few spare clothes here as she often stayed around on a few school days to keep me company when she knows I've had a bad weekend. Though we usually stayed at hers, it was livelier and less daunting.

Once we had settled I set off explaining everything truthfully to Levy, all the damage my father had inflicted, the fact I still sing when I think I'm alone, how I often don't sleep for fear he'd appear at night. As I explained things Aries, my shyest maid, opened the door with a small knock.

"Aries! Nice to see you again!" Levy said smiling widely, she did this with all the maids we were all rather close even if they are employed by my father to keep an eye on me.

"Nice to see you too miss McGarden. U-Um sorry Miss Lucy, you have visitors." Aries said with a light bow,

I mentally cursed at the fact my Father had come, and with other people. It was unusual and rare but he did appear with others now and again to show how I had improved by living alone. It was a farce obviously but they never figured it out so far, if they had I'd have probably had been black and blue already.

"Alright! Tell them I'll be right down and that miss McGarden is with me. We should probably change!" I said with a large smile upon my face, it was probably obvious to both women that it was forced slightly but neither said anything. Aries bowed a left the room silently.

Levy and I changed into something a little less comfy and more... presentable, meaning skirts and flowy frilly tops in record speed though it was difficult to put the stupid tops on.

I had previously bought some for Levy as it was innevitable she was going to have to deal with this situation since we were here more often than I'd liked.  
We walked,talked and giggled until we got to the landing, and as soon as we got to the top of the stairs I froze slightly to see my father and two boys stood behind him, I let out a small sigh and smiled brightly. Time for the theatrics...

"Ah! Father! Welcome! I did not know you were coming today, I thought you had told me tomorrow was the day you would check my studies. If I'd have known I wouldn't have invited miss McGarden to study with me this evening," I spoke softly as we descended the large staircase.

"Lu-chan what do I do, I've never talked to your father before," Levy whispered to me as we walked towards the three men.

"Just be courteous, and do not say anything about what I told you," I replied before we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Good evening Mr Heartfilia," Levy said with a small bow, I curtsied with my skirt.

"Good evening, father," I spoke softly looking him in the eyes, I hated making eye contact with him, his eyes always seemed full of hatred and anger and disappointment whenever he looked at me, I mean, they should. It's my own fault, all my fault.

"Lucy, You remember your older brother Sting correct?" My father spoke ignoring our greetings and gesturing to the large bonde male behind him. Great he's in a bad mood.

"I do, Good evening Sting," I said with a small curtsy. Sting nodded in my direction and the man with dark floppy hair behind him bowed slightly.

Sting wasn't my blood-related brother, after my mother's unfortunate passing, my father decided he would adopt a blonde boy heir to his company as he saw me as a failed project, he knew he was adopted as he is a year older than I, though he never treated me any less than a sister. Though now he does look awfully like father with his straight slightly grouchy face and blonde hair slick back. I remember when the maids couldn't get him to even _brush_ his unruly blonde hair he'd run around the garden hiding in the maze of bushes and come back with dirt all over him and scratches and scuff everywhere it was the most amusing thing to watch from my locked bedroom window.

"The young male behind him is his friend. Rogue. Take care of them whilst they stay here," Father spoke as if I already knew of their stay, I had absolutely no idea and I very much did _not_ like this. I did not want to live with two boys, especially not one who had been taught to be exactly like father.

"Pleased to meet you, if I may inquire, how long would you be staying for?" I asked in a tentative voice trying hard to sound as polite as possible.

"Six months, maybe longer. Why do you ask such a silly question? Are you hoping to be rid of them sooner?" Father's voice deepened in anger and I panicked slightly and tried hard to keep composure and not shiver.

"Oh, no, father I was wondering so I knew how long I would have to catch up with my older brother," I lied the best I could, I put on a smile and looked towards my blonde haired sibling and noticed a small scar above his right eye,

"Well. Don't be a bother to him. He must focus on his business studies. And keep an eye on his friend. I'm not sure I fully trust him just yet. Oh and Miss Mcgarden, remember that music is not permitted on these premises. Or in front of my daughter at all or at any time." Father said curtly, I noticed Stings eyes shrink into a small glare not noticed by my father, and Rogue acted as if father had not said a thing, Levy who had not spoken for fear of my father's anger perked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes sir, I understand, me and Miss Heartfilia were just doing research for our classes together as it is sometimes easier with four pairs of eyes rather than two which boosts our debating skills and our school grades," Levy said in the highest pitched yet toneless voice,

"Right, well, I shall take my leave. Lucy, show you're brother and his friend to their separate rooms." and with these parting words, Father left us in silence. I waited to hear the door slam before turning to my brother not sure if I should act normal or carry on with my act.

* * *

A few moments of silence past in the hall as the four stood not knowing what to do,

"L-Lu-chan, While you take Sting and Rogue to their rooms should I wait here or in you're room?" Levy whispered to Lucy as the silence continued,

"Would you wait in my room while I take these two to their respective rooms, sorry to trouble you Levy," Lucy said formally trying her best to stay confident, Levy smiled at her and nodded before saying her polite farewells to the boys and walking slowly back up the stairs,

"Well, If you'd follow me, Scorpio should have taken your things to the rooms by now," Lucy said softly with a smile before she could take one step she was hugged tightly by Sting,

"Oh, Lucy! I've missed you so much! I can't believe you have a house to yourself!" Sting said hugging his shivering sister close to his chest, he'd been sent abroad to Sabertooth to learn how to become a 'gentleman' when he was 13, Lucy at that time was still an outgoing and happy 12-year-old, she always fought against her father's orders when she disagreed with them, which landed her in a lot of trouble, that was the Lucy Sting remembered, but, he was kept in the dark for years, after he left the beatings got worse, Lucy became silent and afraid. There were many things Sting still did not know.

"U-Uhm, Mr. Sting, Please let me go so I can show you you're rooms," Lucy spoke in a soft shaking voice. She didn't know what to do, she was being hugged as if it were nothing, her bruises getting pressed making her body wince and shiver in pain. She wasn't used to this, she wanted to run, but she couldn't let Sting catch on to anything, not unless she wanted more beatings.

Sting reluctantly let go of Lucy and nodded with a beaming grin, Rogue stayed the same straight faced silent male that followed the siblings through the large mansion. It didn't take them long to get to their individual rooms. Shockingly to both males they were next to each other with a door that connects them.

"Lu? You're a lot quieter than I thought you'd be, is everything okay? Father hasn't been too hard on you after I left right?" Stings voice almost echoed in the large spacious room they were in. Lucy cursed at herself for letting herself enter his room alone.

"Everything is fine Sting, I-I'm just… processing everything," Lucy spoke hesitantly, trying to choose her words as carefully as she could.

"It's great to see you all grown up, you look exactly like L-"

"I should be getting back to my guest, please enjoy your stay here, I'll try and stay out of your hair as much as possible," Lucy cut him off quickly, and turned to leave, She couldn't stand it when people said that, she didn't need to hear it from him as well.

Lucy made her way quickly down the hallways managing to get back to her room without crying or screaming, but when she got back and saw Levy look at her with worried and sorrowful eyes she couldn't keep it in, she just wanted to shrink into non existence. If she just hadn't been born. If she hadn't been such a reckless and selfish child… maybe then everything would have been okay.

* * *

Thankfully for both girls it was a vacation day for the school the next day, it was in preparation of an annual competition their school did every spring, it was like a school harvest festival but there were many things that went on, like bake sales, pantomime, poetry, and unfortunately singing and dancing competitions. Lucy was only allowed to go on the condition she did not take part in any competition nor listened to the musical competitions.

For this vacation day Lucy and Levy had planned to go to the park, they loved to chatter and read in silence under a specific tree, it was the tree where they had met.  
It had been autumn at a festival, Lucy was walking with her nose stuck in a book when she ran into a smaller girl doing the exact same thing, as they both got up from the floor and looked at the tree Lucy had gasped in surprise that the usual pink cherry blossoms had turned multicoloured in the dimming sunlight. The girls had bonded under it about their books and favourite author though soon Lucy's guard found her and angrily dragged her away as Lucy apologised for him interrogating her. Levy had sat in wonder as she saw the shy blond telling the guard off for being so forceful.

The girls walked down in their comfy pajamas for breakfast only realising their mistake when they heard Stings hyperactive voice in the distance, but if they went back and changed Aquarius would have been exceedingly irritated in them. So with a glance to each other they awkwardly shuffled into the dining hall to be met by not 2 extra males but 6.

"Natsu, Gray, Loke and Gajeel what on earth are you doing here! You need to leave. Now." Levy yelled louder than she would have usually used, it was slightly panicky as well as irritated.

"Good morning to you too shrimp," Gajeel grunted, Levy ignored him and started trying to shove the boys out the house, Lucy stood awkwardly in the corner and watched as her friend shoved four very unwilling and very well built guys out the door. Natsu grinned at her as he was forcefully shoved out the door.

"Heya Lucy, not going to school today?" Sting's voice called to her, she turned to look at him for the first time properly seeing him in his school uniform and realising that he goes to a business high school Lucy was almost made to go to,

"Oh, uh, no, we have a day off today. I'll be off again tomorrow too unfortunately," Lucy said meekly

"What d'ya mean unfortunately?! You get to chill in the house with yer friends!" Sting said enthusiastically,

"Oh, I l-like school, especially English Literature, I can spend b-breaks in the l-library with Levy reading and d-discussing them afterwards," Lucy said shyly as she made her way to the table knowing Levy would be a while, Lucy kept her eyes down as to not look Sting or Rogue in the eye, she had always hated that,

"You are so much nerdier than I remember, and quieter. Seems like father knew what he was doing when he made you move here alone," Sting commented bleakly as if disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sting this may sound rude, but that was an asshole thing to say." Levy's cold voice spoke from the doors, her messy bed hair making her look slightly like a child but her stony face made a cool shiver run down Lucy's back,

"Excuse me? I made an observation is all" Sting replied in a dignified business like tone.

"Well your observation is an asshole remark. Lucy is not nerdy nor quiet because of this god forsaken house. It's because of the abuse and fear you're family strike within her. You haven't been around in years though so I doubt you know anything about what's been happening to Lucy." Levy's cold tone rose in vollum, it was obvious she had taken what Sting had said to heart but Lucy stayed silent. She assumed something bad would happen if she spoke out in defense of herself and so remained silent.

The room around them fell silent after Levy's declaration, the tension rose, no one dared speak up just encase a full out argument ensued. The tension didn't last long though as Aquarius the chef burst in with her long term boyfriend Scorpio who was the butler at meal times. He was eccentric and she was scary but together they were adorable and it made Lucy slightly queasy to see Aquarius be so lovey dovey and happy. Today though both Scorpio and Aquarius seemed in a bad mood and that to Lucy only meant one thing, say anything and you get either a knife or spatula throw nearly at you.

After the awkward breakfast both Sting and Rogue left for their advanced school and the girls decided it would be best to change so that they could quickly escape to their favourite spot. They had new books to read and more to talk about now that Sting was back. Levy found him uptight and like his step father but Lucy knew better, Lucy knew it was an act he had to keep up just like herself.

The girls went to their favourite spot in magnolia park, where they usually met up at weekends, under the sakura tree. Lucy had been lucky enough to see the multicoloured tree her first day in magnolia, though she was more entranced in the book that she had been reading that day.

Lucy took a guitar with her this time and a small black notebook knowing her father wouldn't be around the sakura trees, he hated them, much like anything else that gave Lucy the slightest amount of happiness. Levy brought her new borrowed book along with her. They chattered carefreely as they walked to their favourite place outside of the library, only for Lucy to stop dead as they reached their favourite tree, sat there were four boys, four boys dressed in black, with obviously weirdly colour hair, one colour in particular stood out. Pink.

"L-Levy…" Lucy said in an 'you better not have tricked me voice'

"I had no idea honestly, I told them to go away and practise so we could have a chill day without anything going wrong," Levy said sounding panicked but sincere.

"They aren't very good at listening huh…" Lucy sighed almost wanting the earth to suck her into a black hole, if her father caught her…

"Hey, why don't we go before they- no sorry too late they've noticed us," Levy said in a defeated sigh,

The boys walked up to them slower than they would have wished to due to having to keep their disguises on, the girls found it slightly amusing to see them walk so slowly but in an energetic manner.

"We could walk in the other direction… I mean no one would blame us they look sketchy" Lucy proposed as the boys got closer

"They'd find us again no problem we'll just have to ignore them for long enough so that they get bored" Levy replied with a sigh, soon enough the boys were in front of them, why didn't they run, it would have been so much better.

It took 3 hours for the boys to finally get bored, three hours of Levy and Lucy trying their best not to snigger at their stupidity and not argue over how their books were definitely much more fun than listening to them drone on about their band and their songs and how uncomfortable their 'disguises' were.

Lucy was surprised they didn't question the guitar but she was grateful that they didn't, she wouldnt have answered truthfully even if they had asked.


End file.
